Momma
by OneWingedAngel070993
Summary: A short story about Travis' past.


**Author's Note: **Finally finished, hope you enjoy.

**Momma**

"_You've been a bad boy Travis; you need to be punished…"_

"Momma?" the question floated in the air as Travis awoke from another nightmare. His mother was gone, dead. He tried to forget all the stuff she'd done to him but the memories just wouldn't fade. It'd all started going wrong when he turned seven and his dad bought him a dog. He remembered that day well.

"_Thanks Daddy, you're the best," the boy said as his new dog playfully liked his face. Travis noticed something odd about his mother. Her eyes were all baggy as if she hadn't slept in weeks; she looked way older than she actually was. _

_"Are you okay Helen?" his dad asked. _

_"Yes, fine," she replied going inside the house._

"_What's wrong with Momma?" Travis asked after putting his dog away. Richard Grady stared at his son and sighed. _

_"I don't know, maybe she's just feeling ill." Travis accepted this as truth and went up to his room to rest. _

_The next morning Travis saw that his dog was gone, nowhere to be seen. He hadn't given it a name so he couldn't call out for him. _

_"Dad!" he yelled running back into the house. His father was at the kitchen table drinking his usual cup of coffee and his mother was washing dishes. _

_"What's wrong son?" he asked putting his coffee down. _

_Travis looked at his mother and instantly knew what had happened. "Nothing Daddy," he muttered before returning upstairs._

Two weeks later they found the dog, or rather what was left of him in a ditch behind the house. Richard said that something must've attacked him and Travis knew exactly who.

"_Dogs are too much trouble anyway. I'm sure you can find something better to amuse yourself with," she said and as usual his father agreed with her. The dog was buried and everything went downhill from there._

_Just for little things she'd snap at him and say he was a 'bad boy'. His father didn't seem to notice or care about any of it. _

_The years went by and Travis was constantly being subjected to verbal abuse from his mother. It got to the point where Travis wanted to run away but then at the last minute changed his mind. _

It ended the day she tried to kill him, although he didn't want to Travis remembered quite clearly that day.

_His dad was out so it was just the two of them. Travis tried to stay as far away from her as possible but it was difficult. Every time he came downstairs there she would be, staring at him like he was the devil or something. _

"_Don't you have something better to do than waste my time you little brat," she yelled but before Travis could reply the woman he'd called Mom for nine years smacked him hard in the face. He touched his lip and his finger came back bloody. The worst part was that his mother actually smiled as if she'd won something incredible._

"_I hate you, you bitch I wish you were dead!" Travis screamed running up the stairs to his room._

'How dare he disrespect me like that, me the woman who brought him into this world. Well there'll be no more of that, time to get rid of him for good.'

_He heard her loud footsteps as she made her way up the stairs. Travis stood up, ready to take another hit if it would make her go away and leave him alone. "Momma's got a present for you Travis. I'm sorry for hurting you," she said but Travis didn't believe a word. The woman opened the door and when he saw what she had in her hand he screamed._

"_Come to Momma!" the mad woman screamed lunging at him with the knife. It missed him by an inch as he dodged to the left. There was only one other way out of the room besides the entrance and that was the window which he'd thankfully left open. The only problem was it was fifteen feet off the ground and he could seriously injure himself or worse. _

_In the end he decided to go out anyway, when Travis looked out he saw a young man crossing the street. "Help! Call the police my Mom is trying to…"_ _he was cut off when his mother's hand seized his face and pulled him back. _

_"Your daddy's not here to save you now is he you little devil!" she screamed holding the knife above his chest. _

_Seeing no other option Travis punched and kicked her until he was free and out the door._

After that his mother was taken away, a few months went by and when Travis asked about her his dad had said simply that she'd gone to Heaven.

"Travis, are you okay?" his dad asked entering the room. Travis nodded and looked out at the night sky. The moon was shining overhead and he thought of how lonely it looked.

"I've got some good news son, we're going on a vacation," he heard his father say. Travis tried to smile but failed miserably. "Sounds great Daddy," he said without enthusiasm. Richard smiled and patted him on the back.

"So where are we going?" Travis asked because he thought he had to.

"A small resort town not too far from here. It has an amusement park and everything." Travis smiled again but inside he was filled with dread.

"What's it called?"

"Silent Hill," his father replied and for some reason Travis shivered in fear.

**Author's Note: **Please leave a review if you can thanks ;-)


End file.
